


Research Purposes

by excessiveprepositionalphrases



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I pulverized my own heart with this one, M/M, Medical Examination, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely justifiable homoerotic medical exam, datashir, really there's so much snuggling, semi-asexual budding relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveprepositionalphrases/pseuds/excessiveprepositionalphrases
Summary: "“Why do you think you no longer feel uncomfortable?” Julian asked.“…after you began to examine me, I came to the conclusion that you were unlikely to cause me harm.”“That’s called trust,” Julian said softly."Julian asks Data if he can give him a physical exam, for study only, of course. Both of them learn about intimacy, Data learns about feelings, and there is cuddling. There is so, so much cuddling.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Data
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	Research Purposes

He couldn’t stop thinking about that pulse.

It had felt so warm, so familiar, so _human_. Of course, he knew that it wasn’t – but that was what made it so fascinating. Julian Bashir sat quietly at his table, nursing his tea, too distracted to notice that it was slowly growing cold. He was trying to put that pulse out of his mind. He’d already had his chance to work with the Commander, and greatly enjoyed doing so – but now there were other things, other projects to work on. But were there, really? He set down the tea. There were a few papers that needed finishing, a few experiments that he needed to write details of…

Did he really have other things to do, or was he merely attempting to justify the feeling gnawing at the bottom of his stomach?

For most people, that gnawing was an awful feeling, one they wanted to escape from. For Julian, it was the opposite – a voice he’d honed on purpose. Over the years, he’d carefully noted the things he did and said that most often seemed to inspire general annoyance from his peers. He’d catalogued those data points and applied them to himself; conditioning himself like sculpting social skills from clay. Now when he was about make one of those social faux pas, he felt that gnawing, and was almost thankful for it. It was proof he had learned something, that maybe his sense of what and when he should and should not say had improved.

Right now the gnawing told him not to bother Commander Data. He had other things to do, he told himself again. If his reasons for avoiding bothering the commander were based on his schedule and not his gut, he felt much less guilty ignoring them, but every time he disregarded his schedule and the discomfort didn’t go away he was reminded it was in fact his gut, and then he started the cycle all over again.

But then, the warmth…the soft beating of the Commander’s…heart? No, it wasn’t a heart. A circulatory system for…biochemical lubricants and micro-hydraulic power, Data had said. But as far as Julian was concerned, it had felt an awful lot like the beating of a heart. No heart, no emotions…no capability to be annoyed, Julian realized. He felt oddly warm as he realized this. Perhaps it was alright? Perhaps the Commander would be okay with it, enthusiastic even? After all, with Data being Data, surely there was no harm in asking?

It was worth a try.

Julian hovered outside Data’s door. He wasn’t even sure how to ask the question. This was Data, he reminded himself. Simple and direct. No preamble needed. He pressed the doorbell.

“Come in?”

Data was seated in front of his computer terminal, his cat clearly in his way. Julian allowed himself to think for a moment that Data was happy to see him, despite his perpetual cool expression. Data found himself feeling oddly warm at the sight of the Doctor.

“Doctor. I was under the impression you had returned to the station,” Data said.

“Oh, I – yes, yes I had. But I’ve been thinking about some of the topics we discussed – your physiological similarities to humans, for example. I was wondering if you might be willing to do me a favor.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you might be willing to let me…examine you.”

Data tilted his head slightly to the side in a trademark gesture of confusion. “I remind you, Doctor, that I am an android, and therefore have no need of your medical skill.”

“Ah – yes,” Julian stammered. “Actually, it would be for my benefit. I’d like to…get a better understanding of how your body…functions…for research purposes, of course.”

Data’s face, as much as it could, showed understanding. He felt…apprehension? He wasn’t sure that he was capable of feeling apprehension, but he certainly was feeling something. This was not logical, he decided, and pushed down the feeling. “I see. I would be happy to assist you in your research.”

“Your sickbay or mine?” Julian asked.

“I beg your pardon, Doctor?”

“Nothing. A human expression. Would you be willing to come over to my infirmary on the station? I have all the equipment I need there, and – ”

“Certainly. I will see you when I am off duty at 22:00.”

Data sat with the thought. Doctor Bashir was very kind, and seemed truly interested in his body. He was reminded of Doctor Maddox’s desire to study him. Doctor Bashir felt different, somehow. There was something different in the way he looked at him. Data wondered what he was feeling. He wondered _how_ he was feeling, but then to call it something other than a feeling felt dishonest. He found himself pleased to think he was going to speak to the Doctor again later in the day, even if he wasn’t exactly sure why.

Julian worked his way back to his own infirmary, wondering why he felt like he had just made himself a date. He found himself puttering around, trying to occupy his hands and mind. This was only a research project, an attempt at gaining more details for a paper he intended to write, and yet he felt butterflies collecting in his stomach. By the time Data appeared, he had consumed a mug and a half of hot tea in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Good evening, Doctor,” Data said, crisply as always.

“Commander! It’s nice to see you.”

“It is…pleasing to see you as well. What would you like me to do?”

“Ah, follow me!”

Data gave a nod, and followed the doctor through a door into the back of the infirmary. “I figured we would have some privacy, back here,” Julian explained. Data was grateful for this, though he was not exactly sure why.

“A wise choice, Doctor. Would you like me to undress?”

“Ex-excuse me?”

“I understand that most medical examinations require the patient to be undressed.”

“…that would be very helpful, actually, if you’re comfortable doing so.”

Data didn’t answer, but simply made a face of agreement, and began removing his uniform where he stood. Julian found himself chuckling a little at the lack of preamble. It was exactly what he would have expected from the android, but there was still something amusing about the way he was mechanically stripping. Data was still a bit apprehensive, and was struggling to understand exactly why. Julian put his hand up as Data reached for the waistband of his standard-issue uniform underwear.

“Ah – you can stop there. Just the uniform will be plenty.”

“Are you certain? I do not mind –”

“It’s fine,” Julian confirmed, awkwardly. “Up on the bed, please.”

Data willingly took his place on the biobed in the center of the room. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“No, no, just…sit there, is fine. And…Julian. You can call me Julian.”

“Starfleet protocol recommends I refer to you by your title, Doctor.”

“I know. But…it’s okay to break those protocols, sometimes. And I prefer to be called by my first name.”

Data raised an eyebrow. “I will call you Julian, if you prefer. You may also call me “ _Data”_ if you like.”

“Thank you, Data. I will.”

Julian stepped back and took in the body seated on the bed. Data was tall and stocky, muscular but compact. His skin was a soft shade of beigey-gold, and looked especially reflective in the infirmary lights. He was beautiful, Julian thought. He would have blushed a truly excellent shade of crimson had he known Data was thinking a similar thought about him.

“Normally, I’d be making heavy use of a tricorder for this, but I’m more interested in the way your body visually and…um…tactilely mimics that of a human, so I’m going to be falling back on more traditional methods of examination,” Julian explained. Data nodded lightly in a gesture of permission. There was something about the way Julian spoke that seemed to quiet the minor apprehension he’d felt. Julian flicked on a small penlight in his hand.

“I’m very interested in your eyes,” he began. “I’m just going to shine this light into them, to see how they react.”

“My eyes function as highly accurate visual sensors,” Data explained as Julian slowly passed the small light back and forth over his eyes. “My visual capabilities far exceed those of a human.”

“I’m not surprised,” Julian answered. “Your pupils constrict in the light – that’s the kind of thing I’m interested in. Though I suppose it makes sense, as the mechanics of the eye and of a camera are very similar.”

He pocketed his penlight and pressed his fingers into Data’s neck just over where the carotid artery should have been. He was somewhat surprised to find a similar pulse.

“I believe my creator came to the conclusion that many features of the human body were already optimally organized, and thus recreated them faithfully,” Data said, answering the unspoken question.

“Do you have a ‘heart’ of sorts then, as well?” Julian asked.

“I do.”

Julian gently smoothed a hand down Data’s chest, pausing and pressing it down lightly where a heart should be. He was impressed by how human Data’s skin felt, despite knowing it was artificial. He felt his heart flutter a little as he touched Data’s chest.

“What’s your range of motion like?” he asked, gently lifting Data’s hand and carefully circling the wrist joint.

“Roughly the same as yours, though I have a full 360 degrees of motion in my shoulders, which allows me to reach directly behind me.”

“…fascinating.”

“May I ask you a question, Julian?”

“Of course."

“When you requested to examine me earlier, I found myself experiencing something I believe would be described as apprehension.”

Julian froze. “If you’re uncomfortable with this, we can stop.”

“No, I seem to be perfectly fine, now. I am simply trying to understand the nature of what I experienced.”

“Well,” Julian began, gently flexing Data’s elbow as he spoke, “medical exams cause most people to feel a level of apprehension. People feel a certain level of discomfort around their bodies. To be examined or to be touched can feel very uncomfortable, or even invasive. Like an intrusion of privacy.”

“I am aware of these behaviors in humans, but I do not understand why I would be experiencing them myself. My body is artificial. I do not experience emotions, and I have no sense of touch. I do not experience comfort or discomfort, and I cannot feel pain. Therefore, I see no reason to be apprehensive.”

“I’m not sure that’s true, though,” Julian argued. “For example, when Doctor Maddox wanted to study you, you refused.”

“I did.”

“Why did you refuse?”

“He did not have the capabilities to perform the procedure safely. I did not desire to be disassembled.”

“See, that’s what I mean! You did not want to be disassembled. You did not trust him. Data, those are feelings. The things you experienced there – those are feelings. That is discomfort, and distrust.”

Data considered the suggestion. “Very interesting.”

“You experienced then exactly what I’m talking about – someone tried to violate your bodily autonomy. That discomfort is the type humans feel about doctors, and probably related to what you felt when I asked to examine you.”

“I have never considered viewing these experiences as ‘feelings.’”

“That’s what a feeling is, Data. It’s an experience, pleasant or unpleasant, that’s hard to define. After many years, humans have invented words to describe some of those common intangible experiences, so we can communicate about them. Do you have desires, Data?”

“I do have experiences and tasks I prefer, as well as items I choose to surround myself with.”

“See!” Julian said. “To want something is a feeling. To prefer something is a feeling.”

Data tilted his head slightly. Julian smiled at the gesture.

“Why do you think you no longer feel uncomfortable?” Julian asked.

“…after you began to examine me, I came to the conclusion that you were unlikely to cause me harm.”

“That’s called trust,” Julian said softly.

“I am not sure why I came to this conclusion.”

“I’m used to dealing with people who are uncomfortable,” Julian explained. “I’m always trying to make my patients feel safe, and I think I do it subconsciously at this point. If I had to guess, I would say it simply worked on you.”

“Theoretically, your being…”

“Comforting. The term is ‘comforting.’”

“Your being ‘comforting’ should not have any effect on me, Julian.”

“And yet,” Julian said with a soft smile, “It seems to have.”

Data sat and considered all of this new information as Julian continued his exam, wrapping his hand gently around Data’s side.

“You have ribs,” he said, excitedly.

“I do indeed. My skeletal system is nearly identical to your own.”

Julian pressed his hand into Data’s stomach. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but it felt like the correct next step. His abdomen was firm, not giving in the same way Julian would have expected from a human.

“I feel safe saying you don’t have a stomach in here,” Julian said, unable to resist joking slightly.

“I do not. My abdomen contains a large percentage of my internal processing equipment and circuitry, as it is the largest uninterrupted space in my body.”

“Makes sense,” Julian said.

Data had no sense of touch, but found that a warmth had been growing in him as the exam had continued. There was something about the Doctor’s touch – or maybe the act of being touched? That he found was affecting him, even if he couldn’t actually feel it.

“May I ask you another question?” he said.

“Certainly.”

“Why do I seem to be…experiencing pleasure from this interaction?”

Julian straightened. “In what way do you mean?” he asked.

“Simply that…I find that as your examination has continued, I am finding the process…pleasurable. I have no sense of touch, but I am experiencing what I now understand you might call a positive feeling when you are touching me.”

Julian had to pause to collect his thoughts. “I guess I oversimplified it earlier,” he said. “The reason people feel apprehension about medical procedures is not so much that being touched and examined is always uncomfortable, but that it’s uncomfortable when you don’t want to be, or when you don’t know or trust the person doing the examining. It’s more that…to be touched in certain ways, to be closely examined, and even to discuss certain subjects is what humans would call ‘intimacy.”

“I have generally found that the people I have interacted with have used that word as a euphemistic way to refer to sexual relations,” Data said.

“Well…it is, often. But the word has lots of meanings. To be intimate with someone is to allow them to get close to you, physically or emotionally. Intimacy is one of the most powerful experiences we can have – to be close to someone. When you are forced into intimacy, by a medical exam, for example, it can be extremely uncomfortable – but when you want it, when you trust the other person, to be intimate with someone is one of the most pleasurable experiences a person can have.”

“Your explanation is interesting. I have observed this behavior in humans many times, but it does not explain…me.”

“Oh, but I think it does!” Julian protested. “That’s what I’ve been saying! Listen to the things you’ve said. You have preferences and wants. You make choices. You reacted to being comforted, you feel trust, and you enjoy intimacy. You may not feel emotions in exactly the same way as humans do, but you definitely have _feelings._ Once you remove the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, right? Well, here we are. You are clearly experiencing a feeling. I think that must be the ‘improbable’ conclusion.”

Data nodded slowly. “I am forced to admit that you may be right. You’ve given me a lot to consider today, Julian.”

“Oh, happy to help,” Julian said with a smile. “Not as much as you’ve given me, though. I have a whole paper’s worth of observations from today.”

“Always happy to be of assistance, Doctor.”

* * *

Julian rubbed his face with his hands. He was hoping further investigation would make him able to stop thinking about Data, but it had only made it worse. In the few days since their interaction he’d been slowly assembling his paper on Organic Visual and Tactile Mimicry in Cybernetic Lifeforms, but he found it harder and harder to remain academic and professional. He was pressing his PADD against his forehead in frustration when his doorbell chimed. He sat up.

“Come?”

He was unable to hide the joy on his face when Data walked in.

“Data! I thought the Enterprise left this morning.”

“It did, Doctor. However, the headings of our next missions are such that the Enterprise will pass back by the station in a week. I asked the captain if I could be allowed to spend that week here, on the station, with you. For…research purposes, of course,” he added at the end.

“With me?” Julian asked. Data was unsure, but he was certain he felt that same warmth rising in his chest at the tone of Julian’s voice.

“Will that be a problem?” Data asked.

“No, no, no! Not at all. I would be very happy to have you spend the next week here.”

“I am glad,” Data said. “I was hoping you might be able to assist me in some research of my own.”

Julian raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“I would like to continue my studies of physical intimacy,” Data continued. “I am aware that, as we discussed, this generally refers to sexual acts. However, I do not receive any pleasure from sex, and do not particularly desire to experience it further. I am, however, very interested in a behavior known as ‘cuddling.’”

Julian couldn’t hide his smile. “That, I think, I can help you with,” he said softly. Data studied him carefully for a moment.

“Doctor, how does one ‘cuddle?’”

“Well, I…look, just come here,” Julian answered. Data crossed the room and sat down awkwardly on the sofa. Julian unceremoniously tossed his PADD out of his way and halfway across the room as he situated himself to be a better pillow.

“Now you just…lie down, on me,” Julian explained. Data awkwardly reclined onto Julian, who wrapped the stiff Android in his arms.

“Oh, come on,” he said. “You’ve got to relax. That’s what makes cuddling enjoyable – being able to relax into another person.”

Data found this directive difficult, but did his best to settle himself into Julian’s chest and body. This was warm, he decided. It was all of the good feelings he’d had before, on steroids.

“Julian?”

“Yes, Data?”

“I believe I enjoy this ‘cuddling.’”

Julian laughed and gently brushed his fingers through Data’s hair. “I do too,” he answered.

* * *

Julian was preparing to settle into bed. The day had been long, and he and Data had spent most of it working together on a complicated research project involving subatomic particle effects on plant life. He snuggled himself down into his bed, pulling his blankets up around his chin.

And he felt…alone.

He thought about how Data had felt, wrapped in his arms. He couldn’t help wanting to feel that again. He, very cautiously, tapped his communicator that was sitting on the nighstand.

“Bashir to Data.”

“Data here.”

“Data, I was wondering if you might come to my quarters.”

“On my way, Doctor.”

“Doctor?” Data called as he stepped into the quarters.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Julian called back. Data stepped into the doorway.

“Hello again, Julian. May I ask why you’ve called me here?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. You know…the cuddling?”

“I greatly enjoyed ‘cuddling’ with you, Julian. I would like to do it again, at some point.”

“ _About_ that…” Julian said, guiltily. “You should know that one of the main reasons humans cuddle is to help us sleep. It’s much easier to sleep when you’re cuddling someone. I…my mind tends to move too fast to allow me to sleep when I’ve been focusing on something all day. I know you don’t need to sleep, but I was wondering if you would be willing to…hold me, just so that I can sleep.”

“I would be happy to, Julian,” Data answered. He studied his companion’s pajamas and decided his own uniform would be inappropriate for the situation.

“I think it would be more comfortable for you if I were to undress,” he said.

“I-uh-don’t let me stop you,” Julian stammered. Data disrobed, stopping at the underwear, remembering Julian’s admonishments from before. Julian smiled to himself. The android situated himself carefully under the blankets, and Julian pulled himself close to the other man, resting his cheek on Data’s chest. It had never occurred to him before in his life that he might end up in love with an android, but in that moment, it was feeling like a solid possibility. Data was gently rubbing his back, a fact that he suddenly realized was rather odd.

“Data? If you’ve never really cuddled with anyone, how did you know that people enjoy having their backs rubbed?”

“I have been studying human intimacy behaviors.”

“And why would that be?” Julian asked, feeling his own cheeks growing warm.

Data seemed to squeeze him a little tighter as he answered. “Research purposes.”


End file.
